


Kiss

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him, the sex was not done until he had kissed his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Kiss**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All situations, plots, and other parts have been constructed by me and are my own creations_

_Summary: For him, the sex was not done until he had kissed his partner_

_Author’s Note: Plots? We don’t need no stinkin’ PLOT! Possible out-of characterness and un-beta’d._

_Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

_Published: 9 April 2012_

_Rating: NC-17_

He knew it would be a mistake and it would make things messier later, but for him, the sex was not done until he had kissed his partner.

So even though the slowly returning abilities of higher brain functions were starting to say _bad bad bad no no NO!_ , he leaned over and covered Izumo’s mouth with his own.

Izumo made a startled noise, but then was returning the kiss. And then he opened his mouth and Kotetsu—before he really knew it—responded to the invitation.

Izumo tasted _so_ good—better than he should, better than anyone else Kotetsu had ever been with—so he kissed Izumo again, using even more tongue than he had before to find out more of that taste.

Somewhere in the middle of the ninth messy and oh-so-delicious kiss, Izumo rolled Kotetsu on his back and straddled him. He bent over him and shifted his hips in a wholly carnal way, letting Kotetsu discover that his friend was quite a bit passed the recovery part of their previous round and was ready for another.

Not that Kotetsu was all that far behind.

He buried his fingers in Izumo’s messy hair—messy from his hands—and held his head down so he could keep kissing that erotic mouth and let his other hand slide over all that lovely skin. Over the strong chest, down over sharp hips, and further until a strong buttock filled his hand and he didn’t resisted the urge to knead it.

Izumo made a thick, breathless noise and Kotetsu was vaguely aware of him fumbling for something. It wasn’t something important until Izumo pulled back.

Kotetsu tugged to pull Izumo back down where he belonged but the other man rose above him. He reached again to bring his friend down but then he saw what Izumo had been fumbling for.

Holding himself above Kotetsu, Izumo squeezed some lubricant out and leaned forwards.

Kotetsu knew his eyes were wide and he was probably not breathing, but the picture in front of him went beyond erotic. He thought he might die.

Izumo braced himself better and added a second finger. Vaguely, Kotetsu wondered if it was really necessary for Izumo to stretch himself so thoroughly—they _had_ just finished a little bit ago—but then again, Izumo _was_ the one who had done this before and frankly, with the show that he was putting on, who the hell _cared_?

Izumo let out a throaty moan and leaned forwards, pushing his tight ass up higher. The new angle must have been good because the pretty noises he made increased and his eyes were rolling back under his heavy eyelids.

If he got any hotter, Kotetsu might just explode now.

As Izumo released another sex-filled sound, Kotetsu couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to touch and maybe—just maybe—help Izumo find that spot that made him scream in pleasure. He slid his hands over the sweaty hips and carefully grabbed the moving wrist. He tugged on it and shuddered at the broken whine that the other ninja made as he pulled the wet fingers out.

“ _Kotetsu_...Ko’...oh gods, yes! _Please!_ ” Izumo’s hips rolled back as Kotetsu pressed his own fingers in. He looked positively undone with want and his whole body moved eagerly.

It was as hot and tight and incredible and better than Kotetsu remembered. He could barely wait to be back inside his best friend. It had been earth-shattering the first time and with the way Izumo was bucking, it was going to be mind-blowing this round.

“Ko’... _please_...more lube...and ‘nother finger.”

It was hard to think about anything with Izumo begging, especially when right after got more lubricant on his fingers and pushed the third one in, Izumo started lubing up Kotetsu’s dick.

He pulled the reins on his libido, holding on to his control with the very tips of his fingers. It was hard to imagine, but Izumo got sexier with every twist of his fingers and he wanted to see more.

Izumo, though, had different plans. He yanked out Kotetsu’s fingers and seconds later, had positioned himself over Kotetsu’s cock. He sank down, a heavy, long moan sliding out of his throat. He whimpered as he leaned forwards and Kotetsu would have been stupid or dead not to kiss that mouth.

He paused and Kotetsu fought not to move. Izumo was just so _tight_ that it was hard to hold on to what little brain power he had left. He didn’t want to be reduced to mindless rutting, not yet.

Slowly, slowly, _slowly_ Izumo rose up slightly and then he fell back, impaling himself sharply. His gasp was drowned up by Kotetsu’s agonised groan of pleasure. It didn’t seem possible but the sex was getting even better.

Izumo leaned back slightly and then was crying out incoherently as he pushed himself down. Kotetsu felt his eyes cross as the muscles clenched around him and Izumo wailed again.

Things started to blur around the edges around this point. Izumo was making these _noises_ and his body was so velvety and hot and _perfect_ that the whole world had narrowed down to these facts.

Kotetsu pressed up and pulled Izumo’s hips down, trying to get deeper and to force a stronger, rougher tempo out of his friend. Izumo cried out, head falling back, revelling too much of his throat.

Kotetsu couldn’t stop himself. He sat up and teeth found a pulse point. Izumo wailed. Kotetsu’s brain ruptured and things were vaporised in an explosion of ecstasy.

Izumo was jerking himself off spastically when Kotetsu managed to gather up some of his frazzled brain cells. He reached up to help, but he barely touched his friend before Izumo came, cry muted by Kotetsu’s mouth.

They both flopped back on to the bed, breathing harshly. Kotetsu felt a little bit of his brain come back and he wondered what the hell he had just _done_. Izumo was firstly, his best _friend_ and secondly, a _guy_ and Kotetsu _wasn’t_ gay.

Izumo shifted in his arms and reached for a shirt that hadn’t made it far when it was yanked off of its owner. Casually, he wiped the two of them off and tossed it back in the general direction that he had gotten it from. He snuggled back down against Kotetsu’s side, making a soft contented sound as he yanked a blanket over them haphazardly.

Kotetsu opened his mouth and then shut it. What could he say? Half the things that came to mind would crush Izumo—‘I’m not gay’, ‘we shouldn’t have done that’, ‘it was a mistake’—and the other half were lies—‘it didn’t mean anything’, ‘it won’t happen again’, ‘it was a mistake’—which didn’t leave a lot of room for conversation.

“Stop thinking,” Izumo murmured. “Can hear you from down here. Just…hold me?”

Kotetsu could almost feel Izumo pushing back the impending conversation and putting off the pain of the next day.

And he knew what he had to say.

“’Zumo?”

“No talking.”

“I just…I wanted to say…”

“No talking.”

“No, I just wanted to say that I don’t regret it.”

Izumo went very, very still. For a moment, Kotetsu thought he’d said the wrong thing, but then those big eyes were staring up at him. Izumo even had pushed his fringe out of the way so he could gaze up with both eyes. Then he smiled, glorious and perfect.

He reached up and pulled Kotetsu’s mouth down. After a _very_ thorough kiss, he murmured “Are you up for round three?”

It turned out Kotetsu was.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
